What Lies Ahead
by Politics.and.Prose
Summary: I am challenging myself to do 20 150 words or less Ryelsi-related drabbles. Anyone who wants to do it as well, please read the first chapter. Also, a little gift is in there for my Ryelsi-fan Friends! COMPLETE!
1. Intro

**What Lies Ahead**

Okay, everyone. I'm jumping on the "challenge" bandwagon. This is a personal challenge I am making to myself. Anyone who would like to participate is **more than welcome**! I'd love it if you all got in on it.

The Challenge is as follows:

- Drabbles for the list of words below.

- All drabbles must be under 150 words.

- All drabbles must take place after the students have completed _at least_ one year of college.

- They must contain **at least** _hints_ of Ryelsi.

Words

Priceless

Unknown

Worth

Sunshine

Under the Boardwalk

Vacation

Mercy

Unwelcome

Nature

Machine

5:00

Baby Shower

Fear

Babysitting

Gargoyle

Sharpay

Difficult Decisions

Marquee

Santa Claus

Results

For anyone who reviews _**all chapters,**_ I will write them a fic of their choosing. It doesn't have to be Ryelsi, but I hate to say I can't ever bring myself to write Troyella, so anything but that. Well, anything that doesn't force me to write Gabriella as my main female. Sorry. Can't stand her.

Thanks!

Music & Lyrics,

Sam


	2. 01 Vacation

**Vacation**

They couldn't classify it as a vacation anymore, if they ever had in the first place. They had made the decision to stay in New York indefinitely. After graduation next year, Ryan Evans and Kelsi Nielsen would find permanent residence in one of the five boroughs of New York City.

Now their vacations would be taken in New Mexico, visiting family.

Both felt a little guilty but were told not to. Soon enough Sharpay would be out there anyway, right? And others would visit.

As Kelsi put the quarter in to get an Apartment Guide she couldn't help but sigh. _Looks like the vacation's over and it's time for real life to begin_, she thought.


	3. 02 Nature

**Nature**

He _hated_ hiking. But Kelsi said it would be fun. She said she and her dad did it all the time when she was younger.

_Liar_, he thought with a scowl. _You lived in the desert your whole life._

"How much further?" he whined as he pulled his stylish-yet-inappropriate cap off his head and wiped away the sweat.

"We've only been out here for twenty minutes, Ryan," she laughed. "We've got another couple of hours before we head back to school." She stopped and looked back at him. "Are you really _that_ miserable?"

"No," he grumbled after a few minutes. _But I still hate hiking_, he thought as he slapped a mosquito off his arm.


	4. 03 Machine

**Machine**

She stood there watching some stupid metal fingers glide over piano keys with accuracy and precision. She thought the music was beautiful, of course, since she'd written the piece, but she hated the idea that a machine was playing it instead of her.

She hated technology sometimes.

"All you need to do is program it to play and you'll never have to touch the keyboard again," he professor explained.

Many of the students liked the idea. Not Kelsi.

"It can't feel the music," she protested. "There're fewer layers to the composition now that the human element had been removed."

The professor stared at her for a moment before smiling, "Full marks, Miss Nielsen. You've gotten the point completely." He turned back to the class with a frown. "You have to feel the music to play it correctly."


	5. 04 Sharpay

**Sharpay**

"Well … let me see it," the blonde demanded as she held her hand out to her twin brother. "You've only been talking about it non-stop for three weeks."

"I knew you only came to visit to see the ring," Ryan muttered as he opened his sock drawer and handed the velvet pouch to her.

"No I didn't," she denied. "I wanted to see your new place and go shopping at Sach's. And seeing the ring is just an added bonus."

"Right," her brother replied doubtfully.

She inspected it carefully before gently returning it to its resting place. "When?"

"As soon as I get up the nerve."

"Call me when you do," she said with a flip of her hair before grabbing her purse and walking out of the apartment Ryan and Kelsi shared.


	6. 05 Babysitting

**Babysitting**

"We really can't thank you enough," Madeline Danforth said as she handed Kelsi her baby. "He's been sleeping since we put him in the car so there might not be any trouble."

"He's my son," Chad whispered to Ryan. "Be warned."

Ryan had a sudden flash of mini-Chad wiping unknown substances across the walls of his apartment.

"Chad, shush," Maddie said with a smile. "We'll be back as soon as the show ends."

"And thanks for watching him. I'm sure he'll be fine," Chad added.

"No problem," Ryan said with a smile as he watched his girlfriend cuddle with the one year old.


	7. 06 Unknown

**Unknown**

It was a well-known secret that Ryan Evans hated not knowing what to do. He liked to have everything well planned out. He liked to know the right steps to take to reach his ultimate goal. And they had waited until they were both one hundred percent sure.

But he was completely ignorant as to what to do next.

Sure, he knew the _basics_, but he didn't want it to be boring.

He wanted her to remember tonight.

"Ryan," Kelsi whispered as she slowly allowed her hands to travel up his naked torso, "just do what feels right. I'm new at this too."

He supposed facing the unknown was okay as long as he had Kelsi beside him.


	8. 07 Under the Boardwalk

**Under the Boardwalk**

She would never understand his obsession with the song. Sure, it gave him an excuse to pull her close and dance with her, but she'd never given him a reason to put that song on _just_ for that reason.

_The Drifters_, she thought with a smiled as she unlocked the door to their apartment. _Always the same song_.

"Hey," he greeted from the kitchen. "Spaghetti."

"What's with the song?" she asked. "I mean, I know it's your happy song …"

"After dinner, you and I are going out. Just us. No Trevor and Nancy. No Mike and Rick. Just us."

"Okay," she smiled. "Where are we going?"

"_Under the boardwalk, down by the sea-ea-ea yeah. On a blanket with my baby is where I'll be_," he sang.


	9. 08 Fear

**Fear**

He'd never been more afraid in his life. It was a good afraid, of course, if there _was_ such a thing. But he was afraid nonetheless.

He couldn't help but question the outcome.

One, she could say no.

Two, she could laugh at him and say no.

Three, she could hit him, laugh at him, then say no.

Or four, she could say yes.

He was really hoping for number four.

As they sat, as promised, on a blanket on the beach of Coney Island, he took a deep breath and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied with a smile.

He rose to his knees and pulled the pouch out of his pocket. His heart beat wildly as he asked in a soft tone, "Will you marry me?"


	10. 09 Priceless

**Priceless**

When she didn't answer immediately, the look on his face was priceless. It wasn't as if she didn't _want_ to answer; she did. She just _couldn't_.

Most girls have a feeling they're going to be proposed to. They just _know_ he's going to ask. And they have an answer ready a split second after the last syllable.

But Kelsi had _no idea_ this was coming and was therefore stunned speechless.

_Yes_!, her brain cried but her voice wouldn't echo it.

Because she still couldn't _say_ yes, she opted to launch herself at him and press her lips firmly to his. "God, yes," she whispered as she pulled back.

And the look on his face was even more priceless when he wiped away her happy tear and slid the ring onto her finger.


	11. 10 Mercy

**Mercy**

They'd taken a long weekend in the summer and gone back to Albuquerque to tell everyone about the engagement in person.

Martha, happy as usual, squealed and hugged them both within an inch of their lives.

Sharpay told everyone she knew long before Kelsi even did.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans, as well as Mr. Nielsen, expressed their joy by hosting an impromptu party.

Taylor hugged them and called dibs as a bridesmaid.

Gabriella was conspicuously absent.

Maddie smiled and hugged them both, the word "babies" coming up more than once.

Chad hugged Kelsi tightly and then gripped Ryan's shoulder whispering, "Hurt her and I hurt you."

Troy started with his mouth open before shouting, "Have mercy!" He then shrugged and continued, "_Full House_. Guess it fell flat."

"Guess so," Chad chuckled as he slapped his friend on the back.


	12. 11 Gargoyle

**Gargoyle**

He sort of understood the purpose of a gargoyle – to ward off evil spirits. But he didn't like the fact that they looked so … well … unpleasant.

His baby cousin actually cried when she looked up to see the thing resting on the side of the church.

But he really shouldn't have thinking about the gargoyles. It was his wedding day and his soon-to-be-wife was in the room just over _there_ and he hadn't seen her in four days – well, he'd _seen_ her but he hadn't _**seen**_ her. And he missed her.

Stupid traditions.

Stupid sister.

He seriously contemplated renting a gargoyle to rest outside the honeymoon suite that evening so he could spend his wedding night – uninterrupted – with his wife before they flew off to London for two weeks. Then he stupidly wondered if there were gargoyles in London.


	13. 12 Unwelcome

**Unwelcome**

Having the flu caused many unwelcome feelings in Kelsi Evans. She couldn't eat; she could only drink tepid tea and lukewarm water. She hated it.

The stupid bug had gotten her a little over a week ago and it was seriously affecting her concentration. Ryan had been cast as Kenickie in the Broadway revival of Grease and he'd been working really long hours trying to get it right.

She just wanted him home with her.

And as the smell of chicken wafted into their bedroom and he called to her that he brought dinner, she really had no control over the fact that she had to empty the contents of her stomach in the toilet bowl.

She really _hated_ having the flu.


	14. 13 Results

**Results**

It was opening night for _Grease_ and her husband was already at the theater. Kelsi, however, was standing in the bathroom of her master suite's bathroom, her small, shaking hand covering her mouth as she looked down at the little (but incredibly expensive) stick in her hand.

They hadn't really even talked about it. They were both focusing on their careers and had never really thought about what was going to happen.

But, if this stupid little thing was any indication, it was going to happen whether they were ready or not.

She looked down at the little digit screen that clearly read "Pregnant".

Oddly enough, the first thought that came to mind was, _I guess I didn't have the flu … _


	15. 14 Marquee

**Marquee**

She decided not to meet her husband inside the theater after his Broadway premiere. She decided to mix with the fans and wait for him outside the stage door.

The girls, it seemed, were crazy for the new Kenickie.

But they finally left and he was standing there alone, staring up at the marquee.

"Shame you're married, Ryan Evans, or I would be all over you," she said with a smile.

"Well," he replied, "I love my wife very much. But for you …" he grinned.

She pressed a kiss to his lips (and pulled his coat around them both – December was _cold_ in New York) and then smiled. "Your name's on the marquee."

"Well, half of yours is too," he joked.

"I love you, Ryan," Kelsi whispered before kissing him again.


	16. 15 Difficult Decisions

**Difficult Decisions**

She had several ideas of how to tell her husband they were expecting. She could just tell him, but that didn't seem right. Ryan had a flair for the dramatic and heaven knows this is about as dramatic a moment as a still-considered-newlywed couple could experience.

She thought about writing a song but quickly dismissed it. They were both up to their ears in music right now. She was songwriting for a few local up-and-comers and he, of course, was on Broadway.

She looked at her calendar suddenly, without knowing why, and realized it was almost Christmas. They would be going back to New Mexico on the 16th.

But she had a friend who owed her a favor and she suddenly knew _exactly_ how she would tell Ryan he was going to be a father.


	17. 16 Santa Claus

**Santa Claus**

"You owe me," Riley Parker sighed as he put the finishing touches on his Santa costume.

"This is you paying me back," Kelsi retorted as she adjusted his beard.

When she heard the door open she got very nervous. She knew he would be happy – at least she _hoped_ he would – but she was still petrified of his reaction nonetheless.

"Ho ho ho!" Riley shouted as Ryan walked into the kitchen.

"What the …?" he asked perplexedly.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Evans," the faux Santa said as he handed Ryan a small packet.

With an arched brow the blonde opened it to reveal a tiny baseball jersey with the name EVANS on the back.

Kelsi bit her lip in anticipation and was so happy when Ryan shed a tear, a huge smile lighting up his face.


	18. 17 Worth

**Worth**

Long after he'd tired his wife out and tucked her into bed, Ryan Evans sat in his chair staring at the baseball jersey with his last name on the back. _Their_ last name. His _family's_ last name.

She'd told him she was about four months along, having checked with the OBGYN the week before.

He thought about all the struggles they'd gone through – mainly because of his sister – and thought that every single moment that led to right here and now was worth the hassle. Because he was going to be a father.

His wife was carrying their baby and, regardless of what happened, he – they – would make sure that little boy or little girl had everything he or she dreamed of.

And as he stared at the tiny sonogram, he thought a picture was worth way more than a thousand words.


	19. 18 Baby Shower

**Baby Shower**

By the middle of April and Easter break, Kelsi Evans wasn't so sure about this whole pregnancy thing. She thought perhaps she was a bit too small to be pregnant.

Well, she _was_ a bit too small. Gigantic was now a word that people were using to describe her.

And she _really_ didn't want a baby shower but Sharpay had insisted on it. And organized it.

She really wished her husband had been allowed to stay with her.

As Madeline handed her another gift, however, and it turned out to be a gift certificate for a bedroom set for the baby, Kelsi couldn't help but think a baby shower was a _great _idea.


	20. 19 5:00

**5:00**

"Your turn," Kelsi groaned as she heard the baby crying. _Again_.

Sure, she was only two months old and hadn't exactly gotten into a steady sleeping pattern (colic can do that to an infant), but Kelsi felt certain it was her husband's turn to be tortured.

"Na-uh," Ryan yawned. "I was up with her at two."

"I was up with her at three."

"Damn," he muttered before looking at the clock. "It's five. What time were we getting up to start driving?"

"Six," she groaned before rolling out of bed as well. "Might as well get an earlier start. It's going to take a couple of days to get there anyway."


	21. 20 Sunshine

**Sunshine**

"Lucy, sweetie, come out from behind there. Your sister's been looking for you."

"Has not!" the blonde six year-old replied. "She's been making kissy faces at Ethan!"

"I will kill him," Ryan said, speaking in reference to Chad's now-fifteen year-old son. "She's only thirteen."

"Ryan, honey, calm down. She said making _faces_, not actually kissing," Kelsi responded. "Just enjoy the nice weather."

"I do miss it out here," Ryan replied as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"L.A. _is_ getting a bit … crowded."

"And I think I could use some time off the stage. Perhaps take over some operations at Lava Springs …"

"I'm sure we can work something out," Kelsi smiled, glad he was interested in coming back to Albuquerque.

"Ew! Ethan _kissed _Lori!"

"You'd better run, Danforth!" Ryan shouted before kissing his wife's cheek and stalking off.


End file.
